Probabilidad
by LadyGT
Summary: Las probabilidades de que encontraría el amor era una en un millón. O eso creía. [Victuuri] [Completo]


**Probabilidad**

 **SINOPSIS:** Las probabilidades de que encontraría el amor era una en un millón. O eso creía.  
 **PAIRING:** Víctor x Yuuri.  
 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje obsceno, ligero OOC, lime, universo alternativo.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Yuri! On Ice no es mío, pertenece a Kubo-sensei. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS**_  
A todo el fandom de Yuri on ice, especialmente al grupo de Facebook de Argentina, los quiero, bebés.  
Lo pidieron, lo tuvieron.  
Gracias.  
Ojalá les guste.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo único_**

Siempre se describió como un tipo amante de lo exacto.  
Le gustaban los números en exceso. Las cuentas, las curvas, las probabilidades. No le gustaba para nada que todo no estuviera previamente ajustado a ese día.  
Obviamente, algunas cosas escaparían de su control. Algunas cosas no podían ser calculadas.  
Como ahora, que llegaba tarde al trabajo.  
—Yuri, llegas tarde.  
Y el comienzo del romance a su vida.  
—Sí, lo siento…—Suspiró, tomando aire tras haber corrido unas diez manzanas, jadeando.  
Celestino, un hombre alto y de cabello largo, atado en una coleta, lo miró desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido.  
Por supuesto, las probabilidades de que ocurriera lo que iría a ocurrir eran una sobre mil.  
—Es la cuarta vez que ocurre lo mismo—le reprochó—. Si no fuera porque eres absolutamente necesario para el show, ya te habría despedido hace rato.  
—No volverá a ocurrir—le prometió, sumamente culpable.  
Sí, ciertamente había ocurrido cuatro veces en dos semanas. La primera, fue porque su perro bautizado Víctor había muerto y estuvo de luto por al menos dos días. Se sentía tan deprimido que Celestino no tuvo más opción que dejarlo faltar, nadie necesitaría uno de sus shows con lágrimas y caras tristes, eso no atraería a ningún cliente. La segunda vez, fue porque se había quedado dormido tras varias horas de estudio intensivo en la universidad, y la tercera, aunque parezca tonto, una pequeña viejecita se había accidentado y Yuri—como ciudadano solidario— se había ofrecido llevarla al hospital más cercano. Lo interesante es que nunca pensó que tardaría casi una hora en llegar a pie.  
Y ahora, en la actualidad, se le había hecho tarde porque coincidió con uno de los tipos más extraños en la universidad y para colmo su profesor de historia alargó un poco más de la cuenta la clase.  
Yuri se preguntaba para qué el tipo tenía reloj si ni siquiera miraba la hora.  
—Eso espero—dijo, cerrando la puerta del vestuario.  
Comenzó su rutina para comenzar a trabajar. Se quitó los anteojos, cepilló su cabello aplicando gel y tirándolo hacia atrás. Aplicó un poco de brillo en los labios y se colocó crema suficiente en el cuerpo. Sus ropas consistían básicamente en un par de pantalones gastados y una camisa blanca, sin calzado.  
Se miró al espejo y suspiró, tenía que concentrarse y hacer la suficiente propina para poder pagar el apartamento en donde ahora vivía solo.  
Él era Yuri Katsuki, un stripper de noche.  
— ¿Estás listo?  
Su mejor amigo Pichit estaba ahí, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Aunque él no trabajaba del mismo modo que él, para Yuri era un gran apoyo antes de comenzar.  
Asintió con la cabeza, contagiada con su sonrisa.  
Las luces se apagaron y la música lenta comenzó a sonar. Yuri caminó hasta el centro del escenario, fingiendo ser algo que no era, confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Su baile comenzó a sonar e hizo una gran y seductora previa, seguidamente se tomó del caño que lo acompañaba y quitándose los pantalones en una sacudida también sensual, se refregó contra él y comenzó a subir lentamente.  
El público comenzó a chiflar, emocionados y en su mayoría excitados por aquél espectáculo. Yuri Katsuki los tenía cautivados.  
Las probabilidades de que a todo el mundo le gustara eran setenta sobre cien.  
Dio un par de vueltas contra él, bajando elegantemente y mientras más la música se volvía caliente, el baile de Yuri también.  
La mirada de él se posó en un tipo alto, con ojos celestes, que lo miraba desde una esquina. Tenía el cabello largo en la frente—al punto de taparle un ojo— y corto detrás. La mirada que le dirigía era de total concentración hacia él, y Yuri pensó que sería divertido ver como reaccionaria si mantuvieran contacto.  
Y eso hizo.  
Se acercó a pasos casi agigantados, antes de que terminara la música, y arrojó la camisa a una mujer que chilló de emoción. El hombre lo miraba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Lo cogió de la mano, acercándolo hacia su cuerpo, y ya ambos de pie, sus manos abrieron la camisa del hombre, acariciando su pecho.  
«Hermoso» Pensó, sin dejarlo de mirarlo a los ojos.  
Acercó su rostro a su cuello, olfateando su olor a colonia y casi por instinto, empezó a lamer aquella zona.  
El público comenzó a chillar y gritar de emoción más y más fuerte y sólo entonces Yuri se acordó de la canción debía terminar. La excitación del momento hacía que se le olvidara por completo que en realidad estaba trabajando así que, le costara o no, se apartó y dio un par de vueltas hasta que las luces se empezaron a apagar y la música también.  
El trabajo estaba hecho.  
La ola de aplausos y silbidos no se dejó esperar, y sólo entonces Yuri supo que lo había hecho bien.  
—Eso fue increíble—le elogió Pichit cuando él llegó a la barra para tomar algo—. Incluso sorprendiste a los rusos.  
— ¿Disculpa?  
Pichit lo miró como si estuviera loco.  
—Los rusos, los tipos extranjeros que Celestino dijo que vendrían de visita hoy—le explicó—. Creí que sabías que vendrían hoy, después de todo, fuiste directamente a uno con tu juego, cosa que generalmente no haces.  
El chico se ruborizó ligeramente. Era verdad que en ninguno de sus shows de stripper hacía el jueguito de seducir personalmente a alguien, sólo si realmente era necesario animar al público, en especial si se trataban de hombres. Pero el día de hoy al ver al hombre—ahora entendía el porqué de sus facciones extrañas— actuó por puro instinto. Que lo mirara con la intensidad que él deseaba lo hizo a hacer tales cosas, y se avergonzó después de saber que conocían a su jefe.  
Lo bueno era que no lo vería más después de eso.  
—Bueno—se rió incómodo—, supongo que algo me decía que debería impresionarlo.  
—Cierto, parece ser que quieren hacer negocios con Celestinos, así que debió ser bueno dejar contento a uno de ellos.

* * *

Tomó su tazón de cereal, aún somnoliento, y comió tranquilamente. Por alguna extraña razón había dormido muy bien en la noche y se levantó incluso antes de que sonara el despertador. Si bien no tenía muchas energías de levantarse pero se dispuso a hacerlo antes de que le tomara la suficiente pereza como para llegar tarde a la clase, y ya tenía suficiente de eso.  
Había pasado ya poco más de un mes y medio y el nuevo semestre comenzaba con nuevas asignaturas que debería aprobar. Supuso que quizás era la emoción del momento la explicación.  
Al fin el bus había llegado a horario, el tránsito iba ligero y su celular no parecía perder la señal 4G como normalmente perdía en un arranque del mal día. El día comenzó tan bien que incluso la portera de su edificio lo había tratado con total amabilidad a diferencia de que otros días le lanzaba miradas de muerte al pobre estudiante.  
Todo era demasiado perfecto.  
La probabilidad de que todo saliera al pie de la letra había aumentado un diez por ciento.  
Lo único que podía hacer, era disfrutarlo al máximo.  
Este era Yuri Katsuki, un estudiante común y corriente de día.  
Y cuando creyó que no podría mejorar más de la cuenta, se encontró a un tipo en su aula, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo un libro concentradamente.  
El ruso.  
Su mente entró en pánico al verlo, ¿cómo demonios lo había encontrado? ¿No se suponía que para estos días él ya debería estar en su país haciendo quién sabe qué? Sudó frío, sin saber qué hacer, parado en la puerta como un idiota.  
Entonces un compañero suyo lo chocó a propósito.  
—Obstruyes el camino, pedazo de nerd.  
Y llamó la atención del ruso.  
—Eh… perdón—tartamudeó, sintiendo la mirada del tipo. Básicamente corrió a un asiento lo suficientemente al fondo para desaparecer del lugar.  
Y pensó.  
Ese día era casi como si fuera otra persona, sería poco probable si lo pensaba con cuidado.  
Tomó su celular y comenzó a teclearle a Pichit aceleradamente, y le envió un Whatsapp, inseguro.  
 _"Está en mi clase"_  
La respuesta le llego casi de inmediato, estaba en línea.  
 _"¿Quién?"_ Le preguntó.  
 _"El ruso que nos fue a ver al local… Mierda, me está mirando, Pichit"_  
 _"¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijiste?"_  
¿Qué se suponía que debería decirle a un tipo al que le lamió el cuello? "Hola, cómo va su día, hace un estupendo clima hoy. No sabía que estaba dando clases en la Universidad de Japón. Por favor, olvide lo que sucedió la otra vez"  
No, Yuri no podía actuar de manera natural. No cuando recordaba el baile personalizado que le había dedicado.  
 _"¿Yuri?"_  
Tecleó, molesto consigo mismo, era un estúpido.  
 _"¿Crees que me reconozca con la última vez?"_  
 _"Bueno, quizás. No lo sé. Pero impresionaste mucho ese día. Tal vez sólo sospeche que le recuerdes a al_ guien"  
Sí, esa era una buena teoría. Prefería quedarse con esa, era más factible.  
 _"Yo espero que no. No quiero que sepa que… ya sabes, me dedico a hacerlo como si fuera una prostituta o un gato en celo"_  
 _"Seguramente"_  
Yuri no volvió a contestar, el ruso se había levantado y llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes cuando ya llegaron.  
—Muy bien, me presentaré—sonrió a todos. Pudo jurar que algunas chicas suspiraron enamoradas y otras comenzaron a cuchichear entre susurros—. Soy Víctor Nikiforov y soy de origen ruso, para los que tienen dudas. Llegué hace poco a Japón, así que disculpen si no entienden bien mi japonés. Seré su profesor de cálculo este semestre. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien.  
De cálculo, cuánta ironía.  
Le llegó otro mensaje de Pichit:  
 _"Yo creo que haría bonita pareja"_  
Y Víctor hablaba…  
 _"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?"_  
Y seguía hablando…  
 _"Bueno, quiero decir… Piénsalo. Él es un ruso sexy y tu un chico bastante inocente pero con un potencial secreto. Apuesto a que si te conociera un poco más, estarían juntos"_  
Y hablando…  
 _"Olvídalo. Debe tener quizás unos… ¿treinta años o más?"_  
Odiaba pensarlo, pero Víctor—ignorando la edad que tuviera— era mucho más que atractivo.  
Había algo que no sabía describir con sinceridad.  
 _"Creía que la edad no importaba cuando se trataba de tu trabajo"_  
Yuri frunció el ceño.  
 _"En el trabajo, no en la vida diaria"_  
—Señor Katsuki.  
 _"Eso es casi lo mismo. Ahora forma parte de tu trabajo y vida diaria. No sé tú, pero yo creo que todo esto es romántico."_  
¿Romántico?  
—Señor Katsuki.  
Y una mierda.  
Comenzó a teclear.  
 _"Esto no es para nada…"_  
— ¿No es para nada romántico?  
—No, no lo es—respondió, con las mejillas ruborizadas, mirando aún el teléfono celular—. Sobre todo porque no lo conozco. Podría ser un pervertido, un acosador, un violador…  
— ¿Y si lo conocieras?  
—Bueno, si lo conociera y fuera buena persona quizás—murmuró—. No lo sé. Las probabilidades de que eso sucediera son…  
Se quedó mudo.  
Víctor estaba mirándolo con curiosidad.  
Al lado suyo.  
Y no se había dado cuenta de que la clase había finalizado hace rato.  
Y él había leído la conversación que tenía con Pichit.  
— ¿Las probabilidades de que sucedan de cuanto son?—preguntó, con una media sonrisa.  
Quería morirse.  
—Pues… yo…  
Se había perdido, en sus ojos, en su mirada, en su forma de ser, aquella voz suave pero seductora y ese acento ruso, el cabello, todo lo que destilaba Víctor llenaba el lugar. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez lo supo, sabía que estaba perdido.  
Que quizás Pichit tenía razón.  
—No lo sé.  
Que esto sólo era el principio de un romance loco, raro, apasionado.  
—Te diré la respuesta, Katsuki Yuri.  
Las manos del ruso acariciaron las mejillas de Yuri, levantando su rostro para observarlo, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del uno y del otro.  
Víctor pensó que se podría quedar allí, durante varios años, mirando aquella belleza.  
Esos ojos inocentes que ocultaban el erotismo y la pasión contenida.  
—Estoy seguro—dijo él—, de que las probabilidades de que tú y yo estemos juntos serían ciento uno sobre cien.  
Ese era Nikiforov Víctor, un ruso y atractivo profesor de cálculo.  
Las probabilidades de que él se equivocara eran nulas.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _¡Muy bien! ¡Finalmente lo terminé! *llora en su rincon* Me tomó como varias semanas hacerlo, porque por sobretodo pensaba hacerlo muchísimo más largo. Pero me dije "Oi, esto es un OS, que no sea tan dramático" Y así. Quería hacerlo gracioso (porque el que Yuuri sea stripper hace que me de ya en sí toda la gracia) y con un leve margen de un Víctor moja bragas y rompe ovarios. Pero nada. Ojalá les haya gustado. Es el primer One Shot que hago de esta serie 3. Quizás haga más. Pero quién sabe._


End file.
